troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooter Wiki
Welcome to the ! A home dedicated to the Steam game Troubleshooter, developed by Dandylion. Whether you're looking for information on masteries/mastery sets and equipment, or to take a look at the game's lore and characters, you've come to the right place! Things to be done (in order of importance) Wiki Theme and UI To make it easier to navigate between pages. Mastery Page(s) The main reason this wiki was created. This will definitely take the most time, but shouldn't be the only focus of contribution. We will need to include all masteries (Personal, Race, Company, and SP Masteries, as well as the ones players equip onto the master board) and mastery sets for humans, beasts, and machines. A page explaining what masteries are would be a fine start. It would be best to have two pages for masteries with their own tables: one page for masteries and another for mastery sets. The pages themselves don't need a detailed description of every mastery/mastery set, but the tables should include things like the name, what type of mastery/master set it is and how it is obtained (drop, class advancement, achievement, ect.). Each individual mastery and mastery set should have its own page; these pages should include what the mastery/mastery set does, what type of mastery it is, how it is obtained, and any gameplay nuances that the mastery/mastery set provides to the player (If you know of any interactions between a mastery/mastery set and another mastery/mastery set/ability/item/ect., feel free to mention it in these individual pages). Use this Google Document in combination with the in-game descriptions to provide properly translated descriptions of what each mastery/mastery set does (please feel free to contribute to the document as it will eventually be presented to Dandylion for translation revisions once it's complete). For everything else, use RexEviL's wonderful guide on Steam (be sure to check the comments section of this guide as well for additional information on masteries that are not yet updated within the actual guide). Troublemaker Information Page(s) Because most masteries are obtained as drops from enemy units, pages pertaining to all known troublemakers would be the next logical focus of the wiki. Similar to masteries, troublemakers should get their own general page explaining who/what they are. This page should include tables that list all known troublemakers, with the table detailing their name, race, and location. Each troublemaker should get their own page, which will detail things such as their location, their equipment that they use in battle, their possible grades (Elite, Legenadry, ect.), and what masteries/items they can drop. The more detailed, the better. Equipment/Crafting Page(s) Similar to masteries, this will take a lengthy amount of time, however it isn't as high of a priority due to the game itself having an excellent database for materials, as well as detailing most items and their droprates within the Troublemaker List. The only thing the game itself doesn't detail are the specific attunements that crafted equipment can have (Performer, Dark Guide, Soul Guardian, Twilight Guide, ect.), but ultimately any pages dedicated to items and equipment will pull most of their information from the game itself. Character Page(s) Self explanatory! Pages should include character bios for the main cast as well as their gameplay elements (classes, abilities, masteries, ect.) Everything Else Anything else you can think of, feel free to contribute it! Though this list is in order of importance, any information regarding the game is important in one way or another. If you have anything at all to contribute, please do so - no matter how small! List of sites and documents that you may find helpful when editing (add more if you know of any) Troubleshooter store page on Steam Dandylion's official website Troubleshooter's IndieDB page Dandylion's official twitter (English) Troubleshooter's Soundcloud RexEviL's guide on steam Xaxil Nightsun's beast mastery compendium Google Document with mastery translation corrections (ongoing) Notice: Some edits to the wiki won't become visible until you clear your browser's cache. Please do so every once in a while! Which character would you like to see added as a playable character in the future? Alisa Bianca Luna Marco Bardo Carter Alley Don Bluth Maria Verchenova Misty Jager Rion Bloodwalker Visha Bloodwalker Other Category:Browse